charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is a Charmed One who was born August 2 1977. She was the first born of Patty Halliwell and Samuel Wilder and youngest half-sister of: Piper, Phoebe and Prue Halliwell. During the time from 2001-Present she became a witch and an official Charmed One with the powers of: Telekinetic-Orbing, Orbing, Shielding (Orb Shield), Sensing, Healing, Telepathy (with Charges), Glamouring, Hovering and Photokinesis. When she was untied with her long-lost sisters, Piper and Phoebe she became a Charmed Ones and activated her Charmed powers. She then became part of the new Power of Three. She is married to parole officer, Henry Mitchell and mother to: Tamora Mitchell, Kat Mitchell and Henry Mitchell, Jr. Between Season 8 and 9 she gave birth to Tamora and Kat. She adopted Henry Mitchell Jr. during Season 9 when she saved him when her mother was murdered. Job/Professional Life South Bay Social Services South Bay Social Services was where Paige first worked till Season 5. Paige worked as an assistant where she helped many people including a married couple and their child, a firestarter called 'Tyler' and an innocent woman called Carolyn. During Season 5 she was offered the job of Social Worker, which is what she had been trying to become since she began, where she then quit because she thought it was unfair to others. She quit to become a full-time witch. Temp. Jobs After quitting her job at South Bay Social Services, Paige entered a few Temporary Jobs. Most of these jobs were found to have been help people. * Dog Walker - Paige was a Dog Walker for her first job where she walked dogs. After the owners went out of town, Paige had to take these dogs back to the Manor where the wrecked havoc. One dog (Oscar) continuously humped Paige's leg, where she then found out that the dog was actually an human man that had been to turned into a "mutt". * Fruit Packer - Another one of Paige's temp jobs was as a fruit packer where she packed tropical fruit. Little Gremlins had been wrecking havoc in the building (knocking over boxes to injure workers, movings things around etc...). Paige quit this job. * Caretaker for the Elderly - Paige became a Caretaker for the Elderly where she helped an elderly woman from the 'Callaway Family' which lead Paige to helping the feud between the two families (Montana's and Callaway's). Headmistress of Magic School After Gideon was killed the Elders were going to shut down Magic School, Paige fought for it and successfully won but she had to become to headmistress. After realizing she had many duties and that she got bored Piper and Phoebe asked Leo whether he wanted to become to the Headmaster. Paige instantly agreed and orbed out. She got annoyed when Leo re-organized her worked but found out Leo had everything under control. Full-time Whitelighter Paige had become a full-time whitelighter after her job as the headmistress Paige became a full-time whitelighter where she helped many people including: Sam Wilder, Mitchell Haines, Mallory, Joanna, Billie Jenkins, Speed, Mikelle and Brent. She is still a full-time whitelighter (2005-2011). First of all she neglected her duties when she heard the 'call' and got annoyed. However when the 'call' stopped sounding she realized she liked her duties and wanted to continue looking after and helping others. Powers and Abilities Orbing Paige had this ability from the beginning. This is the ability to disappear then reappear again in a flurry of white and blue lights. At the beginning of her having this ability to was only able to orb in the same place, later in Season 4 she was able to finally orb from room to room. Eventually she was able to orb on command. On occasions she was able to let objects pass through her during her orbing process. This is one of Paige's most used abilities. During Season Nine it was shown that Paige was able to orb anywhere she liked, breaking through most magical barriers. Telekinetic Orbing This is Paige's ability to move objects through orbing. Paige calls for an object and it would either teleport to her or be moved to another destination. Later on in the series, Paige was able to teleport people. Paige was also able to not use her hands to orb objects and on alot more occasions she was able to not call for the object. Paige could also call the destination of the object and it teleport there. During Season Nine, Paige was able to use this ability without either talking or any hand movement; she just literary had to think of the object or the place and it would orb away. It was also revealed in Rockabye Demon that Paige is able to call for Energy Balls, without one even being present. Healing Very later on in the series Paige was able to heal wounds. When Henry was shot and close to death, Paige admitted her love to Henry and held her hands over the wound: her hands started to glow and she healed the bullet wound. Paige used this ability again on Henry when he was hit by an Fire Ball, she then used it on Piper to heal her after she was also hit by an Fire Ball. It was also shown that Paige was able to heal the fabric above the injury. During Season Nine, Paige was able to use this ability on people who were near on the verge of death. Sensing During Season 4, Paige was able to sense the destination of a lost Leo. Paige used this ability on a few other occasions and was able to sense locations of all of her charges. This was one of Paige's abilities she least used. This ability was used alot more during Season Nine, she used it mainly to sense the location of both her sisters and her charges. It only required a little bit of concentration to sense her sisters due to the blood link. Glamouring Paige uses this ability to take the appearance of other beings. She first used this ability when she morphed into Glenn's fiancée (once she was put under a hex). When she did this, she simply just faded into another form. Paige then took the form of Phoebe when Phoebe did not have the time to go for a photoshoot. When she changed into Phoebe, Witch-Orbs surrounded her. Later on in the Season she then morphed into Billie to save her from a demon. During Season Nine, Paige never used this ability. Orb Shield During the Season 9 episode Magic Can't Handle Me, Paige received an Power Advancement where she was able to create a force field made out of orbs that could protect her and others around. She could also contain explosions and impending attacks. This a very powerful defensive power and Paige uses it during most demonic attacks to protect herself and her sisters. She can create a bubble version of this shield as well (like Wyatt has been see to do) that can stay around her for long periods of time. It took a while for Paige to find out the trigger of this ability, but after being attacked by a swarm of demons, she came to the realization that fear was the trigger. After realizing this, she went on to being able to maintain the shield for longer periods of time, allowing others to enter. During Season 10, Paige was able to contract her shield to mold around a person preventing them from moving, it was also capable in containing the being inside's abilities - practically leaving them useless. Thermokinesis During the special episode Solo Paige, it was revealed that Paige had acquired the ability to control heat with her mind. It was first shown when she causes a knife to burn a demons hand; she used it again to burn a demon to death. It is currently unknown to what extent Paige can use this ability although she does already seem to have pretty much mastered the ability. Category:Main Characters